1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rain gutter end cap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rain gutter end cap that is physically connected with a gutter end and also with a bracket positioned within the gutter and adjacent to the gutter end.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rain gutters are generally open troughs that are arranged along the roof line of a building and in a position to catch surface water runoff from a pitched roof. A gutter is usually connected with a fascia board on the building and includes one or more downspouts to carry away the roof water runoff and direct it in a desired direction away from the building. Because open gutters are U-shaped, end caps are installed at the gutter open ends, so that the water collected by the gutter does not flow out the open ends of the gutter, and either along the outer wall of the building, which could cause building damage, or directly onto the ground below, which cold cause erosion damage or undesired splashing.
The commonly installed open gutters are susceptible to clogging by leaves and other debris that may be blown onto the roof. When the downspout becomes clogged one must remove the clogged material so the gutter does not overflow and defeat the purpose for installing it in the first place. Removal of such collected material is most often accomplished by manually removing it, which usually requires mounting a ladder to access the gutter downspout opening to enable the clogging materials to be removed. To solve the gutter cleaning problem and to prevent gutter clogging various gutter designs have been developed over the years in which a cover is supported above the gutter trough opening to act as a deflector of leaves and debris, so that they do not enter the gutter to accumulate and clog the downspout opening. However, gutter end caps provided on such covered gutters commonly extend completely across the gutter end opening, but not above the front edge of the gutter, which could allow leaves and debris to be blown by the wind into the gap between the top edge of the gutter end cap and the gutter cover panel. Additionally, gutter end caps are most commonly attached directly to the gutter ends, such as by crimping, which is not always a completely secure connection.
There is thus a need for a gutter end cap that closes off the entire end of a covered gutter and that is securely connected to the gutter in such a way as to allow it to be permanently retained on the gutter.